The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a folding top having a rear clamping collar.
In the case of a known convertible vehicle of this type (DE 41 28 115 C1), the folding top has a folding-top cloth, which borders the rear window and, in the region above the folding top clamping collar, extends in a broad fabric strip to the rear window, so that the latter, due to the small dimensions, offers a limited field of vision and has a negative effect on the safety of the users of the vehicle. In the case of a folding top of DE 43 09 607 A1, the adjustable rear window is supported with its lower edge region from inside against the folding top clamping collar, so that an external sealing joint, which tends to become soiled and requires disadvantageously high contacting forces and an expensive control system for the components, is formed in a narrow contacting region.
The invention is concerned with the problem of creating for a convertible vehicle a rear window, which is integrated in the skin of the roof with little technical effort in such a manner that, in the region of the folding top clamping collar, an enlarged window area makes possible an improved rear vision and a reliable leakproofness.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is accomplished with a rear window for a convertible vehicle with the distinguishing features of claim 1. With regard to significant further developments of the inventive convertible vehicle, reference is made to claims 2 to 14.
In the case of the inventive convertible vehicle, the rear window has a window area, the lower transverse edge of which is pulled down to the folding top clamping collar to such an extent, that this clamping collar, when the folding top is closed, acts as a supporting and closing part. In its upper region, the rear window is integrated into the skin of the roof by a three-sided enclosure in the form of a U-shaped frame and the latter is no longer provided between the lower transverse side edge of the rear window and the folding top clamping collar. With its lower transverse side edge, the rear window lies over a sealing system directly on the folding top clamping collar in a closed position in such a manner that the overlapping achieved therewith shows reliable tightness even if the contacting forces are small.
With this tying of the rear window into the roof skin, an advantageous enlargement of the cut-out in the roof skin, provided for the rear window, is achieved and the vision in the rear region of the vehicle is improved as a whole, so that the safety requirements are fulfilled even in the case of different roof contours and aerodynamically changed folding tops of different types of vehicles.
With regard to significant further details and advantageous developments of the invention, reference is made to the following description and the drawings in which several examples of convertible vehicles with the inventive rear window are explained in greater detail.